Rei Requiem
by Historyman 14
Summary: A AU of the Zero Requiem
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I do not own Code Geass, or anything else. Juts the story itself. Much of this goes to ****Francis456. **

**Tokyo. 2018. Two months after the Battle of Mt Fuji.**

**Territory Under The Direct Control of The Empress. Japan.**

A line of Knightmares and cars are seen going down the street. They are taking prisoners to be execution for fighting the Empress

_**"The one and only 99th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, as well as the CEO of the Black Knights and the 2nd Supreme Council Chairwoman of the United Federation of Nations, her Majesty, Euphemia li Britannia."**_

Euphemia sat on her throne on the float. Her face is of clam, and certainty.

_**"And Behold. The foolish people who rebelled against **_**_Empress Euphemia are being transported to execution grounds."_**

They are line up, and are tie up. Some are Suzaku Kururugi, Kaname Ohgi, Shinichirō Tamaki, Kyoshirou Tohdoh, Nagisa Chiba, Li Xingke, Jiang Lihua, Kaguya Sumeragi, Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim, and others. Then they is Schneizel el Britannia. He used to be the Second Prince and the Prime Minister. Now is just a man in rags and chains. Overlooking him are the cyborg Kewell Soresi, AKA, 'Hornet', Knight Juhani, Knight of the Round Nonette Enneagram, and Warrant Officer Emile. All 4 are looking on, proud of they Empress.

_**"From the previous war, even though we suffered the noble losses of the capital of Pendragon and of many soldiers, including the Knight of Rai, Lady **_**_Kallen Stadtfeld."_**

A great and large graveyard is show. It's night. The tombstone of Kallen Stadtfeld is they. The cat, Arthur, looks at it with the most unique look the cat could give.

_**"With the E.U's ratification of the U.F.N charter, our**_**_ Empress, Euphemia, has finally completed her glorious goal of unifying the world."_**

They, on Euphemia float, in a red dress that show a little too much, and chains, was Nunnally vi Britannia. She looks down in shame. Shame for not stopping her half-sister from taking over Damocles, and thous the world. She wish her brother was still alive and was with her.

_**"Glory to **_**_Empress Euphemia! All hail Britannia." All hail Euphemia!"_**

"Glory my ass."

"This is just tyranny."

"Killing all that disobey her..."

"If someone hears you...your entire clan will be killed!"

All of this came from the crowds made to watch this.

From a newsroom. "For us to have no choice, but to report her deeds as justice." Said one as Milly Ashford read something over, eyes fill with sadness.

"Euphie... is this what you wanted to accomplish? To control the world...and everyone?" Ask Rivalz Cardemonde as he looks from the crowds.

**Maximum security prison**

**"**Everyone's so dumb. If only they didn't defy Euphemia back there..." Said Rakshata Chawla to the ones in her cell. "It was for the sake of embracing the future. Even with the repetition of success and failures, we still move on. Aren't humans the same as science?" Said Cécile Croomy. "That is evolution." Said Lloyd Asplund. "You mean, progress, Pudding Earl." Correction the Indian. "The fact your're still calling me that...means you still have a grudge for that?" "Well take a guess." Nina Einstein looks to Cécile. "Lloyd and Rakshata. Did something happen between them in the past?" She ask. "It was a very minor thing. Looking back at it now, it was an innocent started point, that's all." Said Croomy. "Sometimes, something really small, becomes something big as a monster." Said Visas Marr out of the blue.

**The ****execution parade.**

Out from a window of a building, members of a rebel group looks on. They are Cornelia li Britannia, Villetta Nu, Yoshitaka Minami, Zhou Xianglin, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Joshua Graham, Jun and Ulysses.

_"Euphie...you use to be my sister, and i what to still think the same...but..." _ Cornelia thinks to herself about her little sister. She loved Euphie. It was her and Nunnally reported death in the war in 2010 that made her the racist the world knew her as. It was her sister and half sister fake deaths that made her into the Goddess of Victory, and the Witch of Britannia. But after everything, from the first Black Rebellion to what happen in China, to the Battle of Mt Fuji, to this right now. Her sister was gone. The only thing in her place was this evil tyrant of the world, using Euphie name and face. This woman had done what Alexander the Great, Hannibal,Caesar, Genghis Khan, Attila the Hun, Napoléon, and many of the past Emperor fail to do. Take over the whole world.

They all looks out the widow at this paraded. "Ah, Ohgi!" Said Villetta as she saw her lover on the float with the others. She turns to go down and save him, but is stop by Cornelia, and Ulysses. "Going out now is exactly what he wants us to do." She said to Nu. "And you will put the baby life in danger." Said the leader of the Blue Coats, a group wanted to started a new 'United States of America.' The duster coat with the flag of the Patriots was as much evidence to his ideas. Graham looks to the others. "God will help us. As we are in the valley of evil, he will be with us." He said. They look just at the crazy burn man, leader of the New Zion group.

_"Emile. You was always the __aggressive. Always looking for a fight, but even this is not you!" _The Chinese sniper yell in his mind at his old friend. Most of Noble was died. Six was MIA, and Emile joins up with the Empress? As he thought this, he and the others heard gasps came form the crowds outside.

They, at the far end of the road, was someone. A woman. The woman had on a dark pink cloak with a black hamlet with a dark pink circle at the front with a white kanji symbol. The rest was also pink, but not the girlish kind. It was...

"Rei?"

"Rei!"

"Rei!?"

"Rei?!

"Rei?"

"Rei..."

"Rei!"

"Rei?!"

"Rei..."

"Rei."

Many could not believe they eyes. It was the her! Rei the hero! Euphemia faces goes to pure fear. "But it can't be! Euphie right they!" Suzaku said to himself, almost yelling, but not. If Euphie was on the float, then who...

Rei then starts to ran with inhuman speed right at the convoy. The Knightmares opens fire, but Rei dodge all they bullets. "Hold you fire! I deal with this rebel!" Yell 'Hornet'. His sword comes out his arm and he charge at Rei. Rei jumps in the air, lands on Kewell, and use him to jump into the air again. As Kewell fells.. _"Go, mask Knight." _Rei lands on Schneizel float. The black Russian woman attack the mask woman with her sword, the light green knight with her sword, and the Ethiopian with his kukri. All 3 are taking down by Rei with hits to the guts and sides. _"Please let this work."_ Juhani thinks. _"Good luck, you going to need it." _Thought Emile. _"Well, it been fun." _Thinks Nonette.

Rei jumps onto the Empress float, right in front of Nunnally, and then jumps right in front of the Empress. She rise from her throne. "You foolish terrorist!" She yell as she pull out a hand-gun, but Rei use her sword to knock it out of her hand. It's is sent flying into the air. Euphemia takes a step back as the mask leader readys the sword. As she about to attack, Euphemia thinks back.

_**Throne room. Pendragon. Homeland. Empire. A few months before Battle of Mt Fuji.**_

_"Kallen. You are shall kill me." _

_"Do you really what to do this, __Euphie?"_

_It's Euphemia and Kallen. Euphemia is holding the Rei mask._

_"All the hate of the whole world is on me, just as plan. All you got to do is kill me, and put a end to it all." She offer the mask to Kallen. "The Black Knights got Rei to lead them. __Schneizel will work for the Black Knights. So will Hornet, __Nonette, __Juhani, Emile, and the others. And the world can, at last, be united. Not by armies, or WMD's, but with words, and reason. It can at last go to the __future, and embrace it." She offer the mask to Kallen. She looks at it for __a minute, and then takes it. "And that's the..." "Yes. The Rei Requiem."_

Rei is about to attack the Empress. Nunnally eyes are fill with fear for what is about to happen. Suzaku cry out.

_"We understood it inside C's world. That the people what's...they desire the __future." Said Kallen, soon to be Rei. "Hey Kallen, Don't you think wishes and Geass are one in the same?" __Euphemia ask this to Kallen. "What?"_

Rivalz cry out as he sees his high school about to get ran through.

Milly turns to see the TV, eyes fell with shock.

_"Things that you can't do, or games you can't win with your own skills, __you ask for the help and aid of others." "Wishes..hmm." Kallen thinks on this as __Euphemia say more. "I'm going to gamble on Geass...for the sake of the __future." _

Kaguya realize what is about to happen.

Cornelia call to the other members the time is now, but not without a fear tears.

In a church, a very old Code Bearer, praying to God. "Euphemia...is this your price for your actions? Or your Geass?" The old woman let's out a tear, praying to God to save Euphemia.

_"Only thous who are prepared to fire, should be fire at."_

Ohgi and Tamaki calls out.

Jiang turns her head away.

Rei sword heads for the Empress chest.

_"Kallen. You will be the hero now. You be Rei, savior of the whole world who rescued everyone from the great evil and enemy of the Earth, Euphemia li Britannia."_

The sword goes into Euphemia chest and out the back. Everyone just stood they in total shock in what just happen. They was total silence. Under the mask, a waterfall of tears came from Kallen eyes. "This is also a punishment for you..." Euphemia whisper to Rei. "You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever. You will no longer be Kallen Stadtfeld. Or Kallen Kōzuki." She is able put her head on the mask. It's cove in blood. "You will give up everything. All your happiness and joy for the world..forevermore." "I...accept..." Kallen is able to say.

Euphemia hands drops as Rei pull the sword out. Euphemia takes a few steps as her life stars to go away from her body. She drops and slides down the ramp, stopping right in front of Nunnally. Euphemia does not have very long. "Big...sister?" Nunnally is able to ask her half-sister. Said half sister does not make eye contact. Nunnally takes Euphemia hand, and sees it. Memories. Memories of Euphie, Kallen, and the old woman, Kreia in a old place. Memories of Euphie with the Rei mask, giving it to Kallen. "No..you...you was..along?" Nunnally try to say. Euphemia looks at her half-sister. And with the last of her life. "Yes...i...destroy worlds...in order...to make...new ones..." And with Euphemia li Britannia died, eyes close. "No! Euphie! Open your eyes! Please! Euphie!" Nunnally cry's out for her. Rei stands on the float in victory, sword still in hand.

"Euphemia the demon has died!" Yell Cornelia from a building. "Release the hostages!" She orders to her group, who rush out, and to the crowds. The crowds rush out to help, even members of Euphemia Guard help. Kewell smiles, then serious kicks in. "This is bad! Retreat! We must pull back!" He yells into his Commlink, part of the plan, as the other 3 just look at Rei, knowing the plan as work. Gino and Tohdoh started to connect the dots. 'Is..that..could ti really be..." They about to say it, but Suzaku stops them. "No! It's...it's Rei!"

"This is unfair!" Nunnally say to Euphemia body. "I would've been happy just being, Euphie. "I... I can't bear a funture without you, Euphie...sister. I just can't..." She fully breaks down and cry's into chest. This is when everyone started to chant the name of they hero, drowning out the cry's of a girl wanted her sister back.

"Rei! Rei! Rei! Rei! Rei! Rei! Rei! Rei! Rei!"


	2. Chapter 2

**One year after Rei Requiem. Tokyo. Black Knights HQ.**

Rei enters her room, and shut the door. After locking it, she goes over to her desk. She takes off the mask, and it's the face of Kallen Stadtfeld/Kouzuki, but she is not Kallen. Lady Kallen die during the battle of Battle of Mt Fuji. Kill by the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. Rei had on the face of a dead woman, and yet...

"God, this helmet gets hot so much. Why couldn't they be something to cool it off." Rei/Kallen complain to herself. She gets a cup of ice water, and drinks it. "Much better." She gets out what looks like a cigarette case, but it's not. It holds pictures. Pictures of the Black Knights, Pre-Black Rebellion, the return of Rei, and more, but most of all, they are pictures of Euphemia. Rei/Kallen favorite one was of Euphie when she was a little girl at Pendragon.

"_Euphie. It only been a year, but so much has happen after your...your death. The whole world is more peaceful now. Everyone is now __putting they efforts to dealing with poverty, and hunger. All of the hate of this Earth have been put on you. Maybe this means everybody would have a easier time to hate you, and not something like Damocles. Sounds too good to be true, right?" _

Rei/Kallen thought all that, thinking Euphemia would be able to hear her. She wanted Euphemia to hear her, wherever she might be.

The reason she was in the Black Knights HQ was that 100th Empress of Britannia, Nunnally, was here to meet with Ohgi, now the PM of Japan. She was proud of Nunnally. She was the Empress of the Empire, and she was only 16, and yet she had much to help with rebuilding the Empire, Japan, and the rest of the world. But then Rei/Kallen thought of Ohgi, of the Black Knights..._"Thous...__traitors. They kill the ones who kill__ Euphie! They betrayed her! I__ betrayed her! I just what to kill them all! I what to..."_

Rei/Kallen calm down. She needed to be Rei: The Hero of the world. Killer of the Demon Empress. Not Kallen. _"This is so hard, but i have to. For the new world peace. For__ Euphie. _But even thinking about the Black Knights made Rei/Kallen blood boil. After everything Euphemia had done for them, the Black Knights repay her by backstabbing her? She remembers how it all started, at Shinjuk. She remember how they she was able to save Suzaku with the 'Hornet' thing with Soresi. She remember the Hotel jacking, she remembers the first Black Rebellion. How Nunnally had been taking by Euphemia own immortal uncle, V.V (She still had a hard time warping her head around it) She remembers how Kallen had left Euphie to Suzaku on the island.

_"I still hate myself for that."_

After the fail Black Rebellion, Kreia found her. After getting the biggest chew out she ever got, she, Kreia, and Urabe plan for a year to get Euphie back, whose memories had been seal by her Father, Charles zi Britannia. After one long year, and a ton of ice cream later (Old witch was mad about ice cream.) They did, Urabe may had die, but they did. Rei was back.

She thinks back to when they save the other Black Knights from execution, but she wish they did not and let thous traitors die. She remembers that whole mess in China, how she got capture. God, that was the worst! Nunnally may have been they, but with Suzaku, that nut Bradley, and annoying as hell Gino, she sometimes wish that Xingke had kill her. When Suzaku almost use Refrain on her when Shirley had been kill...God.

And then came the second Black Rebellion. How Sayoko busted her out, and got back her Guren, now the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements. She kill that mad dog, Bradley, and almost kill Suzaku. _Almost..._

That idiot! He use the F.L.E.I.J.A! And blow half of Tokyo to hell! That's when _he _came. Schneizel. One of Euphie half brothers. He came, and with his half lie's/half truth's, and the Black Knights close mindedness, they turn on Euphemia. She try to get them to stand down, but Euphemia laugh, saying they was all pawns. In truth, Euphie was trying to save Kallen. It was right after Rolo in the Shinkirō save Euphie, something deep down in Kallen just...broke. Next thing she know, she's in the Guren, destroying anything in her path to get Euphie. She ends up on Kamine Island, and meets up with Kreia, and end up in 'C's World' the "collective human unconsciousness" She learns from the old woman (Turn out to be some Roman) that the Emperor plan on started something call Ragnarök to make all all humans, both living and dead, into one being. What was the man smoking?

They meet up with Euphemia, Charles, the girl call CC, and Marianne vi Britannia, Nunnally mom who turn out not to be so dead, but a part of that crazy plan! In the end Euphemia use her Geass on 'God' to 'Not stop the march of time' and it work. And Charles, Marianne, and CC turn to nothing.

After that, the 3 knew they must do something, or the world just keep on fighting. So, they left C's World, and met up with Hornet, who had become loyal to Euphie after VV kill his sister, Juhani, the Afro-Russian with two Geass's and mad about Euphie, Emile, member of Noble Team, and Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine. After telling them what happen, and they plan, they agree.

The little group travel to Rome, the birthplace of the world greatest Empire, next to Britannia. A fitted place to plan. It was they plan the Rei Requiem. Out of all of them, Kreia was the one most against it. The old woman who ideology was base on the idea that helping people was the cause of all evil, or something like that. Kreia also love Euphemia like a mother would love they own children. She at last fully agree, thanks to a ton of Gelato.

Also, whine in Rome, Kallen and Euphemia made love. Sweet, sweet love, every night. God! It was so amazing! But yet...it had to come to a end.

Rei/Kallen stops thinking about what happen before the Rei Requiem, but what happen after it. Kreia was gone. No idea where she was. Hornet had come with her. Juhani, Emile, and Nonette was back in the Homeland. She remembers when she came to see her own grave, she came across her own mom and dad. She still remember it...

_"You monster!" Yells __Ms. Kōzuki as she slaps Rei across her mask. "You kill her! You kill my baby!" James Stadtfeld quickly try to get his wife to stop, but can not. "Please! Stop!" He yells, tying to hold her back, but failing to. "First i lose my son! Now you take my only Daughter? Murderer! Killer." James is able to get a hold on his wife. "I...just what my baby back." Ms. Kōzuki falls to her knees, crying. And Rei just stands they._

God, that was a nightmare. The Kallen side wanted to rip off the mask, and hug her mom, but could not. And if that was not enough, right after that, Sophie Wood show up.

_Rei watch from behind a grave, she sees Wood at Kallen grave. "Kallen." started. "I don't know what to say, so i'm just going to say it. I knew you was half Japanese. I also knew you was a rebel and with the Black Knights, and i never turn you in. You wounder why? Because...because...i love you. I loved everything about you. Your hair, your eyes. Your body. Everything about you was just so...great. But now, you never will get to know. You knew me as some __Britannian__ girl, and not someone would have done anything to win your love, to love me back. I just hope your somewhere nice, with no war, or fighting. I hope your very happy right now." And with that, __Sophie lay the flowers on the grave, and walks away._

Rei/Kallen had no idea what to say about that. Sophie was in love with her? And knew who she really was? God! If only Euphie was here...

Rei/Kallen saw the time on the clock on wall. Almost time for the meeting. Rei/Kallen puts her mask back on, and as she walks out of the room. praying to Euphie that she could be Rei, and she was OK.


	3. Chapter 3

**2019\. Holy Britannian Empire. Imperial Villa.**

The cold winds blows over Cornelia li Britannia. Ex Chief General of the Imperial Army, ex Viceroy of Area 11. She is also the Second Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, but that title was useless after...she abolish the Noble and class systems. God, had it really been a year? One year after her death. That would make it about 3 years after the failure of the first Black Rebellion. God, it seems...just so long ago.

Cornelia looks out to the sea. She never like the sea in the past, but now...it was peaceful. She needed it. Yes, the Witch of Britannia, the Goddess of Victory, just wanted some peace. After everything that had happen, she more then deserve it.

But deep down, Cornelia was hurt. Hurt deep down her heart. A part of her had been rip our. To tell the truth, it was more then just one part. It was several, but one stood out from all of them. She would do anything to get that part back. Anything. Even to say a few words, it would be wroth it. If it meant to give up her life, it would be wroth it.

She just wanted to be with her sister again.

Euphemia li Britannia.

Rei.

The Demon Empress.

But she was dead. Kill by some new Rei, but she had died long ago. She remember that day so well. On that throne, that was not the little sister she had love with everything. That was not Euphie. That was someone else. When did her sister die? It had to been back in 2010. The Invasion of Japan. Euphie, and Nunnally had been sent to Japan as political prisoners after...Lady Marianne assassination. It was a total nightmare for Cornelia. Marianne had ordering Cornelia to withdraw her security. Why? Why of all days that day? She never fully understand why, but it was the aftermath then the true horror started. Lelouch and Lady Marianne was both dead. Little Nunnally could not work, and was blind. And something in Euphie just...pop.

The next, Euphie walk right down to the throne room to question about what had happen. They Father said it was old news. Now that did make Cornelia more then piss off, but Euphemia had just gone off on the man, even renouncing her own entitlement to the throne. In response, her father banished Euphie and Nunnally. The bastard! If only he was still alive! Oh, the things she would do to the old man!

When the news of Euphemia and Nunnally 'deaths' came to her...she lost it. She love her sister and Nunnally with more then everything. And that news, she hated 'Numbers.' Yes, before she look down at the numbers, everyone did, but with the 'news' She wanted them to pay! Pay for killing her sister! Killing her Euphie! When she came to 'Area 11' to deal with the unknown mask woman name Rei, in Cornelia mind, she was getting revenge for all her family deaths. Battle after battle, Rei outdid her, yes, Cornelia outfox her at that one ghetto, but still. It seems it would go on forever, but then a younger member of the family came.

Sue Sa. Britannia

Now, Sue was a odd one. She was a lot of ways like her Euphie, but she had came up with the idea of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. Giving the Japanese some of they land back. Back then, she was piss. They was Britannians! They did not give land back to a people they had conquer! But in the end, her brother Schneizel, and her Father let it happen. She had no idea what happen, but somehow, someone, some said Sue, had order the soldiers to kill everyone. And in the end of it, Sue died. What rage! What hate fill her! She was goign to make Rei pay! She was!

She took a breath in, and out. She had come to this place to get away, to truly rest. After the Demon Empress...end, she had throw herself into work like never before. So much needed to be done in the aftermath. But Guilford got her to come here, a old Imperial Villa to get some rest, to get away from the world. She wanted to, but they was so much yet to do. Like what really happen during Euphemia's assassination.

Something...was just so off. How did this new Rei get to the area when the convoy was with getting found? How she have such speed? The first one did not have such speed. How could Kewell not stop her? Or thous other 3? And why did...why did Euphemia had a face of...peace? Right before Rei had stab Euphie, she saw out one of the widows, and Euphemia had this face of...acceptance. Like she had plan it, or something, and she was just to let it happen. No...that could not be right. No. If only that old woman, Kreia, was still around. She would make that old hag talk!

And they was the new Rei? To tell the truth, no one really ask who she was? What? Was they all brain dead, or something? They was just going to let some woman dress up was Rei, be the leader of the Black Knights? In her mind, they was nuts. The whole lot of them. She was trying hard to find out who was under that mask. Kallen Stadtfeld was one, but she was dead, or was she? She never saw the body, no one did. You would get that when a Knightmare blows up, but they would have been something left of the girl. They was other names, a lot of them, really.

Cornelia will find who is this new Rei.

She would learn the truth about her sister assassination.

And she would kill Rei.

For Euphie.

Why? She may hate what...thing her sister became, but deep, deep down, she still saw the Demon Empress as Euphie, a little ball of pure kindness, and love.

And Rei will pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**2019\. Holy Britannian Empire. Homeland. San Diego. A****nniversary of the Demon Empress death.**

3 people was at a abandoned bar. Well, it was abandoned till last year. They had use since the day the Demon Empress had died. Killed by Rei, the Woman of Hope, and Miracles. They was loyal soldiers to Empress Euphemia, and try to stop Rei, but fail.

Or...at least that what everyone else thought.

The 3 people at the bar follow.

Emile Dengel. A Ethiopian and member of the Empire Elite Non-Britannian group 'Noble Team' They was 6 of them. He was Four. Now, it was just him and Jun, the sniper of Noble Team. Everyone else was dead. Old Jorge had died during the First Black Rebellion when he sacrifice himself to take over 50 Black Knights Knights by setting off a tanker full of Sakuradite with him on it. What a lightshow. Kat got kill by when a round went through her knightmare and into her head during that whole Chinese wedding fuck up. Carter also sacrifice himself when he flew his Knightmare right into a Black Knight formation, taking out a few Knightmares. Then it was just him, Jun, and Six. Then came the whole Black Knights own little fuck up. Name one rebel group that would give up they leader because some prince of the said Empire that rule them said some stuff? Fucking idiots. The whole lot of them!

Next, Juhani. The Afro-Russian with two Geass's, a sword, and one hell of anger problems. Born and rise on the streets of Russia (Or Euro Britannia, as use to be.) She had a very bad life as a little girl, so when she got her first Geass, one to turn invisible, some got that Cossack sword of her's and started her own little war on the Empire. She got a another Geass, one to be super speed. It was after Euphemia big debut that Juhani came to 'Area 11' and had found the Black Knights HQ. She hated the Black Knights. She thought that the Knights would take away her 'right' to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire. Rei had beat her (How is too long of a story) After that, Juhani had pledge her undying loyalty to Rei and she was very useful, even if she 'over did it' but hey, the Afro-Russian needed something to vent all her hate and anger at. After the first fail Black Rebellion, Juhani was one of the few not capture. She and a few others had form they own little group. Whine they was not a part of the plan to get Euphemia back, she, and her group was at the Chinese Consulate within minutes. She was a part of the Assault on the Geass Order, and she really let out her anger.

Next was a unusual one. Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine. You see, she was at the battle of Narita, and had gone up against Kallen. She had put up a great good, but Nonette Knightmare had taking a hit from a RPG to her Landspinners, and Kōzuki had gone for the kill. She ejected just in time. She had gotten lost, and had got capture by the Black Knights. Euphemia had use her Geass on her (She never really like using her Geass, but hey, it's a game changer.) and then stage her escape (AKA, let Tamaki guard her) She been useful, but then the SAZ happen. V.V, for what ever reason, did not...'support' Sue idea. Something about Charles, or something like that. He, along with some Geass users, had gone to the SAZ, and Geass Sue into started the massacre. The Geass users powers vary from user, to user, but their all made it even bloodier. Nonette was they, some of the users had a Geass Canceler. He had hope that freeing Enneagram from Rei Geass would get her to help, but sadly, he was hell wrong. One, Nonette somehow remember what happen whine under the Geass, and she had seen some of the true face of the Empire. (it was not good.) Two, she was not a racist, and 3, she realize it was the Geass Order (She did not know it was them, but later on) She kill the Geass user, and try to stop the massacre, but fail. After the first Black Rebellion, she was able to go back to the Homeland (V.V knew she was free from Rei Geass, but not the part about killing a member, and such) But she try to help in every-way to fight the Empire and help what was left of the Black Knights. She was a member of the Knights of the Round.

They was one that was missing. Kewell Soresi, AKA Hornet. Kewell was a member of the old Purist Faction with Gottwald, and Nu. When they had plan on Suzaku Kururugi was used as a scapegoat, he had talk Jeremiah into letting him led the 'parade' to Kururugi trial, Euphemia had made her big debut and with the poisonous capsule that had hold the old woman. She had said ' Project Hornet' and said it will 'All go public' this along with the deadly gas threat, Soresi back down. It ruin him! And the Purist Faction. He develop a obsession with clearing his name, and killing Rei. It was at Narita. Kōzuki almost fried, but Kewell ejects and curses Rei as an "Eleven", only for Euphemia to exit her cockpit and remove her mask before firing her Burai's assault rife into the bushes where a hornet's nest is situated, provoking the colony into chasing poor Kewell. Later on, a bloody delusional and barely able to walk, he stumbles upon Bartley Asprius and the Code R Research Team. The scientists perform all sorts of experiments, turning Kewell Soresi into the Cyborg everyone know.

Hornet had not be able to come. Too busy with helping the new Empress, and Rei. But he be back soon. Till then the 3 will do what the 4 of them did last year.

Drink.

For Euphemia, Kallen, and the Requiem.

The 3 takes they seats around the table. They say each a hello to the other.

"So. A whole year since the day, and nothing bad happen. I mean, no major wars, civil wars, uprisings. The whole bloody world is all happy, and we the ones who did ." Said Nonette.

"Net...we only help. It was Euphie, and Kallen who did all the work. We only help." Said a sad Juhani. Juhani had been in crazy love with Euphemia. Euphemia might had felt the same, but she had pick Kallen over Juhani, when the group was in Rome. At first, she felt angry, and sadness at this. If Euphemia was goign to give her life up for the whole world, could they at least bed? She had put aside her feelings for the Requiem, but was still in her.

'Ha! Give it time. Sooner, or later, some idiot would do something stupid, and we would have to deal with it." Said Emile, as he looks over his shotgun. No matter what, the Tigray-Tigrinya always had his shotgun and Kukri with him, along with the Flag of Ethiopia on him, red, green, and yellow, with Lion of Judah with the yellow interlaced pentagram. "I mean, the Requiem, was nice, and all, but it's not going fix anything. Just slow things down."

"Have respect!" Yell Juhani. "She gave her life up for everything! For the world! She could have rule it, like she should have! But she did not! She..." She got cut off by Emile. 'Hey, don't be telling me off, Russian. You mourn Euphemia your way, and i mourn her in my own." He said as he got out his Kukri, and started to sharper it. "So, don't get all bitching with me, Russian."

Normally, Nonette would just set back, get a soda, and let the two have at each. The only thing you had to worry about how much stuff they destroy, but not now. As Juhani is about to turn on one of her Geass, and Emile start to aim his shotgun in Juhani direction, Nonette gets her bucket of ice water (In case this happen) and throws it on both of them.

"Chto yebat!" (What the Fuck!)

"Hey! What the fuck you doing?"

'Easy, you two are fighting are two kids in the park over a ball. I mean, can't you two get a room? If not, can i get a camera first? I mean after what Kreia did with that video Euphemia and Kallen, i could make some good money with you in bed. " She laughs.

This got Nonette evil looks from the Afro-Russian and Ethiopian. "What? I mean, if i had money for every time you fought over something, i have more pounds then the Empress herself. Now, if was fights with Kreia, i could buy the Earth twice!" She laugh again as the two thought of ways of shutting the Britannian up. "If you can please stop joking about us, Euphie, kallen, or...that woman." Juhani said coldly. 'She's right. I don't what to hear anything about that woman, or what happen in Rome right now."

Nonette could understand her. Kreia. The 3 of them did not have a real clue about who Kreia really was. What their did know was she was a Code Bearer, she gave Euphemia her Geass, was almost always at her side, hated half of everyone, thought helping people was evil, had a obsession with ice cream, and then turn into air right after the Requiem. To tell the truth, none of them like the old woman, hell, she call Juhani the 'Foolish Warrior' Emile the 'Skull Warrior' and herself the 'The Light Green traitor' (You can guess what she call Kewell.) They was all happy when she had left (And Nonette won 100 pounds from both of them when they bet what Kreia will do.)

"All right. Sorry, Juh." She looks at a still piss Emile, checking his shotgun for any water. "So, how you two angry cats been?" You see, another the Requiem, the 4 was all put under arrest for working for the 'Demon Empress' but 'Rei' and Nunnally had giving them all a pardon. After that, Nonette was made the Knight of One (Sweet!) Emile had gone back to the Army with the rank of Captain. Juhani was made a Knight (The Knight of 6) and Hornet was made Nunnally bodyguard. So far, it all been good. Sure, they was a few die-hards, and such, but the 4 put them down, and put them down. (Half of them die by Juhani sword, Emile shotgun, and Kukri, and Hornet arm swords) On one hand, Nonette love her new job, and keeping the new peace. On the other, she had a hard time finding new members for the Round, and very few like her. Even hated her for 'turning and joining with the Empress Euphemia' She had help Kallen kill Bismarck, and the others during the Knights of the Round Uprising. She, and the other help Euphemia during the Battle of Mt. Fuji.

"Fine." (otlichno)

"I can't complain. Civilians keep getting it the way, but i'm good."

Nonette simile, and drink the last of her spirits. "So, i had enough thinking about the past. How about it? Pool? Darts?" As the Russian, and Tigray-Tigrinya thought on what to do. Nonette also thought of something more serious. Cornelia. Now, she always like the girl. Sure, Enneagram always beat in her games in military school, and always beat her in Knightmare battles, but that was all for fun! (And Princess needed to show she was not all powerful.) As of now, she was at a villa up north near the coast with her boyfriend, but she had learn that old Purple was at it. She was trying to find out who the new Rei was, and that's was one hell of a problem. Euphemia had told NOT to hurt her sister, no matter what, but what now it's looks like the 4 would have to put a little end to Purple little plans before the girl foes something real bad.

But hey, that would wait. Right now, it was time to drink, eat, have some fun, and...

"I shall be your Doom!" Yell Juhani as she use her super speed Geass to attack the Ethiopian and sends him into the 's rolls out of the way of her sword, and kicks her legs out from her, and and then pin her to the ground. He gets out his Kukri, but Juhani knocks it out of his hand. The two start to wrest as Nonette rush over to get the two to stop.

And stop these two from killing the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**2019\. Holy Britannian Empire. Philadelphia. Temporary ****Capital of the HBE. **** Anniversary of the Demon Empress death.**

Kewell Soresi, ex member of the defunct Purist Faction, the Cyborg Hornet, and bodyguard to 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, was standing guard whine Nunnally was getting ready for...'The Speech' You see, shortly after the death of the 'Demon Empress' Nunnally gave a speech about how she will undone 'all the evil acts' done by her half sister. Since then, she plan on giving a speech on the day the 'Demon Empress' was kill by Rei.

A year. Has it been that long? To tell the truth, if you told Kewell that he become a cyborg, call himself Hornet, join up with a Princess gone rough, help her, and others take over the Empire, he would he kill you, but that all did happen, and in some way, he was proud of it all. He had come a hell of a long way from where he started, or the day the 'capsule of poison' was taking, if you what to start they. He was a part of Clovis forces sent to take it back, and then to destroy the Shinjuku Ghetto. Back then, he did not care. The main reason behind the Purist Faction was to get rid of the honorary citizenship. So what if a few numbers are kill. How wrong was he then. After the death of Prince Clovis, Jeremiah Gottwald, the Leader of the Purist, had come up with the idea of using Suzaku Kururugi as a a scapegoat for both avenging Prince Clovis' death and reinforcing the Purists' superiority in Area 11. Kewell had been able to talk Gottwald to let him led the parade. However, that is when Euphemia make made her 'opening act.' Using the capsule as a threat, Soresi let Rei have Kururugi. Kewell had no choice in his mind. If Rei use the 'poison gas' it would be a massacre, and if he did survive, he would have wish he had not.

Sadly, many did not see it that way.

God, it was so bad. The Purist Faction saw him as a traitor, some even had plan to off him, but it never happen. Gottwald was not that better. Rei had talk about the princesses that got sent to Japan before the war. Nunnally and Euphemia. Now, Hornet found out later on that Gottwald had been a guard at the Aries Palace when Empress Marianne was assassinated, and had consider the incident his biggest failure. He was deeply loyal to the Vi Britannia line, and when Rei talk about how princess Nunnally would be disappoint at what was going on. Something broken in Gottwald. For Kewell, it was way worst. He had been humiliating! Seen all over the 'Area' and the Empire! He had been demotion! And everyone, not just the Purist Faction, saw him as a fool, and traitor. But the very worst of it all was...Hornet.

_"She's mad!" Yell __Kewell to all around. "You pay the price for this!"_

_The Purist Faction Knightmares lift there guns to get ready to cut down this rebel._

_"I would not do that if i was you. You don't what the public to learn about Project __Hornet__, now do you?" Said Rei._

_"Hh?"_

_"Hornet? What's she taking about?" Ask one solider to the other. "No clue."_

_Rei tap her foot on the car, making it move right to where Kewell was on his Knightmare and the float._

_"If i die here, the Project would go public. If you don't what to happen, let Kururugi go."_

_"Wha...what are you talking about?" Soresi was serious confused. What the hell was she talking about? What the hell should he do? If the gas is real...__hundreds of Britannians would die, and he would get the blame, but if he let the Eleven out, he look weak. Fuck! What should he do? After a hell of a lot of thinking._

_"Let the prisoner go."_

It was not something Hornet did not like to remember, but still, it what set him on the path that led him to be here.

After the whole 'Hornet ' thing, he had gone mad. Like real mad about finding Rei, and clearing up his name. Jeremiah wanted Rei to find out about the princesses. Both did everything in they path to get Rei. However, it came to a head at Narita.

_"You worthless __Eleven!" Kewell yell as he ejects from his Knightmare as it is blow to bits. She was right they! REI! If only the bitch had not destroy his Knightmare! His cockpit was damage, so it's land near by. As he gets out, she see Rei Knightmare. Before he could do anything, Rei exit her cockpit, and remove that pinkish mask. Kewell eyes goes real big. Rei is a Britannian! A Pink Hair Britannian! And she look piss! She somehow fires her Burai's assault rife right at him. Kewell hits the ground as the rounds hits some bushes. He suddenly hear buzzing. And turns and see a wall of... hornets coming right at him! "What the!" He runs as fast as he, but the very piss off colony of Japanese giant hornets goes and attack him. 'REI!"_

He could still feel the stings. After that, he must have wander for hours till he came across Asprius, and the Code R Research Team. And he become the Code R pet project.

_"Hmm...Code R. I get it. You did __experiments on this immortal woman. And you wanted to replica her powers. And to do that, you use me as your as the test subject." Said the new cyborg Kewell Soresi/Hornet. Also a bit mad now. "Oh how wonderful! I can kill Rei now!" He said, turning to Bartley. "Stop it! Code R is not like that! Will you please calm down! Your brain cells was destroy beyond the..." "Stop lying! You did this to me because Jeremiah sent you back to the Homeland!" Said a madly __Hornet, his cyborg eye going off. Bartley try to reason with Hornet, "Look! I listen to anything you have to say! But right now we can't have a conversation here!" Suddenly, the intercom goes on. **"Hear me **_**_Britannia! This is Rei!" _**_At the sound of her voice and name, Kewell has a breakdown. "Rei" He said to himself as he put his hands to is head as he goes down in pain. Rei carry on her speech. **"A Rebel ****against **_**_oppression, and thous who use they powers for themselves! You have till midnight to give up!" _**_ A scientist rush up to Asprius. "The whole settlement?" He ask the scientist about Rei speech. "She's on every channel. "Do we have any __communicate to the outside?"_

After that, Kewell hijack the Siegfried and gone after Rei, fighting her everywhere in the settlement. (And got a skyscraper dropped on him.) They battle ending at Kamejima Island, when the old woman use the Gawain to send them both into the sea. He was able to escape and end up getting found by the Geass Directorate and V.V. For a year, he ready himself whine the Directorate finish his cyborg part of him, complete with a Geass Canceler that he use on the Fenette girl whose memories was seal by both Euphemia with some relic (Kreia) and then the Emperor. He wanted to make Rei to hurt in every way he could make her. He had hope that the Fenette girl would turn Rei in, or something like that, but she did not. But right after that, he lean the truth that Marika, his sister, had been kill by V.V. Why? Because she had been trying to learn what happen to him, and end up learning some things she should have not, like the connotation of odd deaths of people having to do with Marianne, and such. What rage! What anger fill him! And the worst part? He knew the truth about the reasons behind the Empire expansion. The Thought Elevators. The Elevators was all that the Emperor care about for his insane plan. Charles play them all! Him, and the other Social Darwinist's. All play for fools!

His train of thought was broken when Empress Nunnally came out to give her speech. Even in a wheelchair, she was a strong woman. Most of the world love her. The key word was _most._ Even after Euphemia purges, and the war, they was still people to deal with. From ex nobles and members of the old Military, to people who still hated Britannia. It was hard to deal with,, but it must be done to keep the peace and make sure Euphemia death was not unless.

_**"Hello, and i would like to thank everyone who is listing to this. I hope everyone will like what i have to say today. It has been one year since the death of my half sister and **_**_Demon Empress, Euphemia li Britannia. She did many terribly things during her time as Empress, but since her death, i and Ms. Rei have work hard together to undone the wrongs of Euphemia, my Father, and the other past leaders of the Empire. We still have a long way to do, but i think, with the help of Rei and the Black Knights, the _****_United Federation of Nations can do a lot to help everyone._**

Hornet did a check in. Everything seems to be fine, but still...

**_"But they are still problem yet to face. People who don't what peace and live in the past. To the nobles, and Knights of the former _****_Euro Britannia. Please lay down your arms. They no need to fight. I am sorry about what the Euphemia did, but we can still work together. Ms. Enneagram would like some new members of the Round, and we can help the new nations of the former Euro Britannia._**

Euro Britannia. Euro Britannia was always a odd case. It was a part of the Empire as a subject and tributary part, but was almost it own Empire. A another goal of the old Purist Faction was to put Euro Britannia 'in it's place' and get rid of all the non-Britannian, nobility that was descendants of the old European nobility. They was always a big divide between the pure Britannian nobles, and the ones that came from Europe. After Euphemia had taking over, she and the rest of the group had gone over and just smash Euro Britannia into the ground. The EB had most of they forces in Central and Western Europe when the group attack from Persia, Turkey, and the Black Sea, catching it off guard. That, and they was a bit exhausted from the war with the EU. Him, Kallen, and Enneagram had make quick work of the Knights of the EB. The hardest of them was Shin Hyuga Shing, a Japanese Knight and leader of the Knights of St. Michael. Shing was like a Japanese Schneizel. Back when Euphemia memories was seal, the Emperor sent her over with Kururgi to help fight the EU, Shing knew Euphemia was Rei, and knew Kururgi kill his father. The war with Euro Britannia ending with the fall of St. Petersburg and Shing death, but they was still rebels, like Ashley Ashura, out they.

On the same page of the war with the EB, they was the matter of Akito Hyuga and Leila Malcal. Both was members of the W-0 Unit, a secret special unit within the European Union army. By the time Rei made her big come back, most of the W-0 Unit was either dead, or capture. Both Hyuga and Malcal was reported KIA, but Euphemia had order the 4 to find the two. From what they knew, Hyuga was the same level both Kururgi (Fighting him into a draw. )and Kallen, and had a Geass order on him by Shing, his brother to 'die' A lot of Hyuga skills must had came from that. Malcal, on the other hand, was the leader of the W-0 and a Britannian whoese family fled the Empire. Even Kewell before he had became Hornet would have giving the girl some respect. The two have still not been found, but they was reports of the two in London, and one in New Britannia (New England, for thous who still call it that)

**_"Next, i would like to talk about Mr. Ulysses, and Mr. Graham. Mr. Ulysses and his party 'The Liberty Party' will run in this year election in the Imperial Senate. The UFN will also have the referendum on the New Zion request of the nation of they own, but Mr. Graham will step down from it's leadership."_**

Ah yes. Ulysses and Joshua Graham. Both was odd as can be. Ulysses was a African Britannian with elaborate dreadlocks, and a duster. He was the leader of the group call the 'Blue Coat' Ulysses and the BC goal was to end the Empire, and recreated the...'United States of America.' He wanted to finish what George Washington fail to do. Kewell himself thought it was mad, but it was up to Empress. Ulysses had a Geass that let him to 'Other America's' as he said. Always talk about the other America's history he saw and such. He had even said he would buit a city in honor of Washington. Ulysses group was made up of pro-equality and pro-republican Britannians. They had form a alliance with Rei before the first Black Rebellion, and cause hell in once was the 13 colonies. Took a few cities even they got push out, and even then they cause problems. Ulysses had sided with Schneizel, not because he believe Schneizel, but he only join with him after Kallen had taking the UFN leaders hostage, saying 'Schneizel is a snake, but we must ally with this snake to stop li Britannia.' He also blame the Black Knights for what happen, yelling at Ohgi, and the other Black Knights for the mess they was in.

Next was Joshua Graham, and Soresi thought that Graham was fuck in the head. Graham was born out in Salt Lake City, but spent a lot of time in Ogden. He was a part of a group call 'Mormons' Kewell did not have a clue who they are, but that the Mormons was a part of Christianity and founding by a guy name Smith. Graham himself was a...'missionary' before joining the Army, when he made his name in the war in Japan. Though he was neither a particularly brilliant strategist nor tactically flexible, his menace and brutality were infamous. The atrocities he committed made him feared by friend and foe alike. It was on the last day of the war, that his men turn on him, clove him in gas, and set him all fire. He somehow survive, saying God save him, and told him to build a "New Zion' What a nut! And yet, that what Graham to do. He form his group New Zion, out in Utah, and even gain his own version of the Glaston Knights, each name after a Tribe of Israel, or someone from the Bible. He also form a alliance with Rei before the first Black Rebellion. And also sided with Schneizel, saying 'God told me to stop li Britannia' and had plan to team up with Ulysses to fight Schneizel after the battle.

Now, a year later, Ulysses had reform his group into a political party to run in the new Imperial Senate, whine Mr. Salt Lake City police department SWAT vest wearing, pistol carrying, band aid cover men, who was to step down from his New Zion group, had got the UFN to have a vote on whenever to let the group to have a 'homeland' Some wanted to be North Utah, others wanted a place in the Levant. Could go either way if the referendum goes the right way for New Zion. (And Hornet really hope thous nuts did not get a nation.)

**_"I would also like to talk about this. The rebuilding of _****_Pendragon have come a long way, thanks to the joint efforts Japan, and the UFN. However, they are still thous against the work we have done. Just a few days ago, some one bomb a warehouse use in rebuilding Pendragon. I ask of you who still fight, we can all get along. I will promise that anyone who come out peaceful will be fully forgiving of what they done. They room for everyone in the Empire."_**

That made Kewell remind him of two things. The first was Marrybel mel Britannia. Now Marrybel, the 88th in line to the throne, and the founder and leader of the anti-terrorism organization "Glinda Knights" Her mother and younger sister in a terrorist attack when she was young. Kewell felt a little bad for her, the lost of his sister still hurt, but he got payback in the form of destroying the Geass Directorate and V.V. death. Marrybel, on the other hand, never got payaback. V.V might have had a hand in it, but Marrybel mother and younger sister did not know Marianne, but still. She had become ruthless and bloodthirsty The Night of Euphemia take over, the Glinda Knights was the first to rush out and try to stop her, and the Glinda Knights got destroy. Emile and Juhani had taking the Grandberry. When the other 3, himself, Kallen and Nonette took on the Glinda Knights in the skies of Pendragon. In the end, most of them was either dead, capture, or fled Pendragon. Marrybel herself was capture. When they pop out her cockpit, she try to use her Geass on Juhani, who kill some girl name Toto, only to have Juhani fight it, and beats Marrybel to near death, ripping out her Geass eye during the beating. Kewell use the Geass Canceler on the Russia whine Marrybel was takig away, but not before everyone else got a kick in.

After that, Marrybell had gone missing, and the girl, Oldrin Zevon who had disappear before the take over, turn herself it. From what Kewell knew, Zevon and Marrybell was lovers. He himself dislikes Homosexuals, but Euphemia and Kallen was the good ones. Nonette offer Zevon to a member of the Round as the Knight of Four. Hornet had said was the worst idea anyone could give, but Euphemia had let it happen. She was still memember, but did not know of the Rei Requiem, and was task with finding Marrybell.

The other thing that reminding Kewell was Cornelia. Now, the Pink Hair girl had told them all to NOT hurt her sister in anyway, but if what Enneagram had said was true. Normally, he would d just go off and off he, or she, but this was Cornelia li Britannia they was talking about. Sister to Euphemia li Britannia. They would be too many questions, too much light would be place on Cornelia, and who knows what would happen. Why it could...

The lights going off ending Soresi train of thought. Dammit! They is panic everywhere as he and the other guards as the door to the left is busted open. and arm men rush in. "Long Live the Empire!" They yell as they gun down anyone in the mad men way. One take aim at the Nunnally, but then his arm is cut off, and then his head. The others look and see a very piss off Cyborg. "I am Hornet! Buzzzz! Buzzz!" He 'buzz' as he rush at them. They try to gun him down, but the bullets either bounce off him, or he block them with his sword. He yell 'Buzz' for each kill. They was 12 buzz before they was all dead. "Wait a...where the hell is Sayoko?!" Yes! Where was she? The last time he saw her was right before the speech.

A another door opens, and it's Sayoko, with 20 dead men in the hall behind her. "So, is Ms. Nunnally safe?" She ask normally. Kewell just look at her before saying yes.

As they walk to check on the Empress, the ideas who might have done this was in his head. Most likey a Noble, ot some die-hard Japanese. Or maybe...no, maybe? Cornelia? Someone from the Black Knights? Hornet really hated them. It was they fault for a lot of things, like the Battle of Mt. Fuji, Euphemia death. If he had his way, he and the others would hang all of the Black Knights, or maybe like Kallen have her way with them...

_"Sometimes i wish i was not a Cyborg, or my sister getting kill, or keepin the world new peace, but i had the choice of going __through it all again...i would do it."_


End file.
